


The Red String of Fate wrap around us. (Fairy Tail) Part 2

by 1111Luna1111



Series: The Red String of Fate Wrap around us. (Fairy Tail Zenith) Series. [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1111Luna1111/pseuds/1111Luna1111
Summary: A Girl who has many secrets about her is going into the Grand Magic games with Fairy Tail Team B..... IS she going to meet some of her destined ones there that have the Red string of fate like she did before the Fairy Sphere was casted on them during the Acnologia her very own master attack them. Will coming find out soon.(P.S. I do not own no characters beside my ocs, and I do not own The Anime or Manga of Fairy Tail only one does own them is Hiro. AND OH YEAH THEY COULD BE SMUT IN THIS WHICH SMUT IS SEXUAL IF ANYONE DON"T KNOW THAT! BUT HOWVER IT COULD BE WAY LATER ON LIKE ON PART 3, if I will make it, but this could be the last one, and also I haven't really got started on the first part!)





	1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

 

"Hi, Nikki. Master wants to talk with you in his Office. He said it was a meeting, I recall." Mira said to me. I was confused as to why he would want to speak with me.  
"okay, but what will we be talking about?" I ask her.  
She shrugged her shoulders. I stood up from my seat. I closed my novel, making sure I put a bookmark on the page I would continue to read. I started to walk away and then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Mira.  
"Mira, why are you following me?" I asked. She just giggled.  
"I'm part of the talk." Mira told me.  
My mouth formed an O shape and I kept walking. We sauntered through a narrow hallway. We came across a wooden door. I kept walking, not minding it. Mira stopped me by grabbing the collar of my shirt. She let go of my clothing and pointed to the door I walked past. I nodded and she gripped the doorknob. The door opened with a creak. I walked over and leaned on one of the walls, my arms golded across my chest. Glancing around the room, I saw familiar faces. Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal and of course Master was there. They looked at me for a few moments and then averted their gaze to Master.  
'Well look like we got everyone here and even Jellal. I wonder what all of this is about?' I though to myself.  
Master stood there, a devilish look on his face. Seeing this, I narrowed my eyes like dragon eyes or cat eyes.  
'Why the hell is he looking like that? What are we gonna do?' I ask though to myself.  
He cleared his throat before speaking.  
"I can see that we are all here. Now, I wanted to discuss something with you. As you've noticed ealier, you weren't picked for Fairy Tail Team." Master said.  
"Yeah We've noticed. Even Nikki wasn't picked, which surprised me a lot." Laxus Interrupted. Mira, Gajeel and Jellal nodded in agreement.  
"And that is what I am going to be talking with you about. You see, the grand magic games have changed up their rules. Every guild is allowed two teams maximum to compete in the games. So, all of you are part of the Fairy Tail B team!" Master told us.  
So I was going to the games after all. I was really excited to be honest. I wanted to win this for Fairy Tail.  
"Oh, and don't tell anyone that you five are going to compete in the games. You can reveal yourselves after the elimination round. The other team will just think that you'll just be travelling with them to watch the games and cheer them on. I've also decided to make a deal, which the other team will not know until later. Whichever team wins the games, get anything they want with the other team. A full 24 hours. Anytime, anywhere." Master told us.  
I smirked, a devilish gleam in my eyes.  
"This have gotten even more interesting." I spoke. My teammates nodded their heads in approval, the same glint appearing in their eyes.  
"What are the games even going to be held?" Jellal asked.  
"In about three months, so use that time to train." Master replied. We all nodded.  
"That is all." Master told us.  
Everyone stood up from their seats and I pushed myself off of the wall. Before we left the room, Master wished us luck. All of us turned around and faced him.  
"Don't worry, Gramps. We'll win this." Gajeel said with a smirk.  
"Yeah. We promised we will." Laxus had a crooked smiled on his face.  
"We Will do our best." Jellal declared.  
"We've got it under control." Mira smiled.  
"We'll win this and show them what Fairy Tail's really made of." I beamed. Master grinned.  
"No go train and win this to get our title back and money!" Master told us.  
"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY."  
And out we went, shutting the door behind us.  
"So....What are we gonna do?" 

TimeSkip:

The other team left to train, some other people tagging along. They said that they were going to the beach to train. We left after they did, some people asking us where we were going, while we just said we were going to go on a job. Thankfully, they bought it and left us alone.  
"Guys..Why are we walking the whole way to the forest?" I asked.  
"I could just teleport you there." I told them.  
"Yeah. I agree with Nikki. What the hell are we doin' here while she could bring us there in a second?" Gajeel asked, irritation clear in his voice.  
"Because we are testing our endurance." Laxus monotonously said. I sighed deeply and just keep walking.  
In about an hour, we reached our destination. There was a clearing where a cabin stood. The cabin was where we would be sleeping. Mira and I were sharing a roomm while the boys were in another room. Next to the cbin was a bonfire where we could sit at and cook some food and other thigs. A few moments away was the training area where we would be training.  
As I was putting my items away, I heard a shout.

"I AIN'T SHARIN' A ROOM WITH YOU."  
I Sighed, immediately recogning who the voice belonged to. I walked outside of my room, lookin ginto the guys' room. the door was opened and I peaked inside. I saw Gajeel had a tick mark on his face, while Laxus and Jellal looked normal.  
"Then you can sleep outside without a tent. Just lie down on the ground. Sagging Iron Ass." I butted into their conversation.  
Their heads snapped to my direction. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak again, but quickly shut it. His face was red from anger.  
I smirked. I heard Jellal and Laxus snicker. Gajeel looked like he was going to explode.  
"SHUT UP."  
"No, Sagging Iron abs."  
I exited the rooma and went into my room. Mira was putting her things away. I grabbed a hairbrush and hair tie. I made my way to the bathrooma nd opened the door. I looked into the mirror and put my hair into a ponytail. Satisfied, I went over to wher Mira was.  
"Ready to train?"  
She smiled and nodded at me. We made our way to the boys' room and I knocked on the door, just in case they were changing or something.  
"OI, come on or we'll start without you guys." I shouted. I heard shuffling behind the door, then it opened up, revealing the three boys.  
We exited the cabin and we trekked around the forest, finding the training area.  
I turned around and threw my hands into the air.  
"Let's get started!"  
"Hey Laxus I want to train with my lighting magic first let's go head to head first so I won't hurt anyone else in case." I spoke.  
"WHAT YOU KNOW LIGHTING MAGIC TOO?!!??!?!?!?!?!?" They all asked yelled.  
"Yeah." I told them.  
And they all nod.  
"Alright Nikki let's see what all you got." Laxus said.  
'I am glad that they only know that I am just a Ice Dragon Slayer, and a Ice mage too and now a little bit of lighting mage. And also Requip to and they haven't seen anything else just those.' I though to myself and I smiled and knowing full well what all I got and Fairy Tail Master know what all I know and my other master know full well too.  
For the passed few weeks we would train together and getting stronger or well they was getting stronger and I was helping them out.

TimeSkip: Nobody pov:

"You're not sick Nikki?" Wendy asked. "No, I am not cause some time females don't get motion sickness much but when they do they get it worse then the males." Nikki explained while playing in Natsu pink hair as he layed miserably in her lap. "Makes sense, hey why did you decide to come anyway?" Gray asked. 'To cheer you on of course!" Nikki said lying cheerfully with a smiled that is hiding pure playfullness. "Wow Nikki, thats really nice of you!" Wendy said. Nikki smiled.  
"Wow, Look at all those flowers!" Lucy said. Everyone looked out the window at the passing valley of flowers. "There beautiful!" Jennifer commented. Nikki nodded in agreement. "Why haven't I come to Crocus before?" Nikki asked herself as the train stopped. "We have ow arrived in Crocus." A Voice over the intercom announced. Nikki looked down at the dragon slayer head in her lap and smiled. "Natsu, the trains stopped now." Nikki said ruffling his hair. A second later he was back to normal and hopped off the train with happy on his tail. Nikki Chuckled and follwed with Cookie and all of her other exceeds by her side.  
"This is really a beautiful city." Nikki said. Cookie and her exceeds nodded. "What do you say we go explore." They ask her. Nikki nodded. "Mira. We are going to explore for a bit." Nikki said. "Alright, have fun, just be in the inn before midnight." Mira said. "Got it." Nikki said giving a thumbs up before running of with her exceeds. "Gray, Lets go get dinner together!" Juvia exclaimed happily. He scratched the back of his neck. "Hm, I guess I am a bit hungry." Gray said. "I know just the place, its romancit." Said Lyon suddnely takig Juvia off. "Lyon." Gray grumbled. While his childhood friend and rival smirked at him while Juvia escaped him. "So you are joining the games this year." Lyon stated.  
"Yes." Gray said. "Theres no point. Lamia scale will win this year." Lyon declared. "Your Guild always comes in second." Gray said. "And your guild always comes in dead last." Lyon retorted while Gray growled. "Lets make a deal. If Lamia scale wins this year, Juvia will join our guild." Lyon said. Gray scoffed. "And if we win." He said. "You get her back." Lyon offered. "she's already in our guild!" Gray said angrily.  
"Juvia! Come look at this water, it changes colors when the flowers touch it!" Nikki Shouted running back towards them. Lyon gasped. He last saw her a little while ago, But he never noticed that she gets so beautifully by this time. She smiled holding a cup water to Juvia. She ten dropped a purple flower into the water and it changed colors.  
"WOW, thats amazing." Juvia said. Nikki smiled, "I thought you'd like it so I brought it for you." Nikki said. "Thank you Nikki I love it!" Juvia said hugging her friend and love rival. "Well I better get back to my exceeds. Their still waiting for me." Nikki said running off.  
"That was Nikki!?!" Lyon asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Gray noticed this and glared. "Don't even think about it!" He growled. "I Want her instead!" Lyon stated. Gray scoffed. "You'll never have her." He said. "We'll see about that." He said smirking.

~~~

"Wow, I really like these flower crowns." Nikki said. "They're pretty!" The little exceeds agreed. Nikki picked one up and placed it on her head. "How this one?" Nikki asked. "Fits you perfectly." Her exceeds said. Nikki hummed and picked up a few more. "This one would look really nice on Lucy. I think I'll get it for her." Nikki said and brought a flower crown for everyone. And one for Natsu as a joke.  
"They'll love them!" Nikki declared carring the bag around the city as they walked. It was staring to get pretty dark out. So they had to assume midnight was nearing. Heading back to the inn they heard Natsu yell.  
"You Killed your parents!?!" He sounded furious. Nikki knew that getting Natsu angry was not something you wanted to do. She ran around people with Cookie hoping he hadn't started destroying things yet. As they reached the center they gasped finding the twin dragon slayer. Sting spotted Nikki and smirked. "Lookie here. The fairy we met on a job Rogue." Sting said. Natsu and Lucy both turned towards Nikki. "You know them!?!" Lucy asked. "Unfortunately. Me and Cookie and Aki, met them on while on a job after the clock." Nikki said. "Theres still an open spot in sabertooth if you want it." Sting said. Natsu growled. "No way!" She's not leaving Fairy Tail!!" Natsu said. "I was never planning on it." Nikki said standing next to Natsu.  
"This cat looks stupid to!" A Red exceed said pointing at Cookie. He glared and summoned a demon. "WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN HAIR BALL!!!!?" Cookie growled while Nikki smirked at the red cat's fear.  
"THAT CAT JUST SUMMONED A DEMON!" Somone shouted. "Whoa Cookie I forgot you can do that.!" Happy exlaimed. "yep, thats how Nikki and I train most of the time." He said.  
Sting chuckled. "That's how you train, those things are push overs." He said. Cookie smirked. "Than you should have no problem beating twenty in thirty seconds. Just like Nikki does." Cookie Challenged. And Sting and Rogue both smell Nikki as a dragon slayer of Ice only and that is fine with Nikki as long as they don't know anything else.  
"We'll save that for another time Cookie, its almost midnight. Erza will kill you guys if your late." Nikki said. Lucy nodded in agreement and the both of the dragged Natsu away from the scene.  
"Let them have there fun. We'll show them soon enough that nobody can mess with Fairy Tail and get away wtih it." Nikki said trying to cheer Natsu up. She pulled out the flower crown she got for him and placed it on his head. He cracked a smile at her and she gladly retuned it. Nikki the n gave Lucy hers and asked if she could bring the three she brought for Erza, Carla, and Wendy for them.  
"Good Luck guys! Do Great!" Nikki said as they ran back to there in. She and cookie and her exceeds then ran to theres. "Nikki and you littles ones glad you made it." Mira said with a smile. Nikki returned it and place the crown on Mira's head. "I thought you'd like it." Nikki said and Mira nodded. "I love it." She said happily.  
"So, Why did we all have to be here at midnight. What happens?" Nikki asked. "We're about to find out." Jellal said behind the Mystogan mask as he points at the clock it changed from eleven fifty nie to midnight. 'I am I took a nap behind we left Fairy Tail.' Nikki thought.

TBC


	2. Sky Labyrinth:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is of the Sky Labyrinth.......

The hotel began rumbling."What the hell!" Gajeel said as they all stabilized themselves and ran out onto the balcony.  
"Look, the others inns are doing it too!" Nikki pointed out. Suddenly a projection of a Pumpkin man? appeared in the sky. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Gran Magic Games Preliminary round, sky labyrinth!" It shouted. "Whoa!" Nikki awed at enormous labyrinth. "That thing is huge." Laxus side. "Nothing we can't handle" Mira said. Nikki nodded in agreement and listened as the pumpkin explained the sky labyrinth.  
"The first eight teams to make it to domas flau will have passed the preliminary round." He said. "You can use magic, there are no restrictions. However, we are not responsible for any lives lost in the sky labyrinth." He said.  
"Thats comforting." Nikki said feeling slightly uneasy. Her friends nodded in agreement with her. "Let the preliminary round, sky labyrinth begin!" He yelled. Fairy Tail Team B leapt into action bolting up the path into the sky labyrinth.  
"Holy Crap!" Gajeel commented once they once they were inside. "This thing is insane." Nikki added. "Yeah it is. But we don't have time to waste. We need to get going." Laxus said. They nodded and ran about the sky labyrinth hoping quickly find the finish.  
Suddenly the labyrinth began shifting causing them to stumble about. Nikki being to close to the edge, lost her balance, and slipped off the side. "Nikki!" Mira shouted. Nikki gasped as she felt a hand around her wrist stopping her fall. She looked up at her savior and smiled. "Thanks Laxus." Nikki said. He smiled and pulled her up. "You've been saving me everytime I am in a sticky or falling." Nikki said remembering the very first he'd saved her. She was about ten and Laxus was in his teen this was before Nikki left to go training and do some things. Nikki had climbed up a tree to save a cat. She successfully got the cat but managed to fall off the branch trying to climb down. Laxus had caught her. "Gotta watch out for the clumsy ones." Laxus teased as they held on waiting for the labyrinth to stop moving. Nikki glared at him playfully. "Alright, lets go!" Mira said. They ran around the labyrinth looking for the finish ofted getting confused with its layout.  
"Wait, the pumpkin thing sadi the finish is domas flau?" Nikki asked. "Yeah why?" Gajeel asked. "Does anyone have a compass?" Nikki asked. Jellal pulled one out and gave it to her. "Domas Flau is east, all we have to do it find out which way is east." Nikki said.  
"Good thinking Nikki." Mira said. She played with the compass until the arrow pointed in the east direction. "That way!" I said. "I dont think we'll be able to go exactly east in this thing." Gajeel said. "Well, we can try to figure it out." I said. They all nodded and ran east as best as they could. But soon they were lost again. "Which way is east now?" Laxus asked. "Hold On, I smell something." Gajeel said. "Smells like a dragon" He added, My eyes widened. It was either Natsu and Wendy or those sabertooth idiots. I requiped into my sky dragon form and sniffed the air. It wasnt Natsu, or Wendy, So it had to be the other two.  
"Wait." I Said and used her magic to mask there scents from the dragon slayers. "Hide." Nikki said. Although skeptical and confused they obeyed and hid. I peeked around and saw the five sabertooth members run by them.  
"Well what now?" Gajeel asked.   
"I dont know." Mira said, puzzled, "Ive got about a quarter of the labyrinth mapped out here," She said, taking out an old piece of parchment, "We need another map tho-"  
"DAMN IT! I told you weve already been through here!"  
"Ok, Ok!! I was wrong for once in my life, give me a god damn break!!!"  
I looked over her should to see another group of five wizards passing through the labyrinth. I instantly recognized their guild mark- Twilight Ogre. The Guild that had threatened Fairy Tail the day they returned from Tenro Island.  
"We need another map, huh??" I asked to no one in particular, eyeing the paper in one of the man's hands, "That can be arranged..."  
"We have to go back!"  
"No! We have to go North!"  
"Youre map is stupid and so are you!"  
"You blind?! Go east!!!"  
The twilight orge members argued. Little did they know, I was sneaking up on them like the conniving little devil I am.  
"Im telling you! Go west and we'll-"  
"ICE DRAGON: ROAR!!"  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
A burst of ice and snow erupted from My mouth as I sent the now frozen twilight ogres flying off the labyrinth with one powerful blow.  
"We're going to beat Sabertooth and become the number one guild in Fiore again!" You were in our way." I smirked as I coolly caught their map out of the air.  
Mira smiled. "That's Nikki for ya!"  
No sooner then when you caught the map was when an alarm sounded throughout the 3-D maze. I gasped as she felt the platform beneath her feet start to shift. Gigantic clouds of dust billowed up from the center of the labyrinth as blue lightning encased the entire field.  
"Hold onto something!" I shouted to my team as the labyrinth began to change and move around rapidly. The entire Labyrinth was rotating. I could see countless members of other teams fall straight throught the maze as I clutched onto a metal bar for dear life. As people fell, I could see that various magical barriers caught them just underneath the labyrinth too prevent them from Fatally falling.  
"I See," I said as the maze finally stopped rotating, "If you fall out of the labyrinth, you're disqualified. Ha. I have to five them credit. This is a pretty effcient way to narrow down the playing field" I pulled myself up onto a nearby platformand regrouped with my team.   
I looked at the map in my hands you had stolen from Twilight orge and overlapped it with the map that Mira had drawn. The map was now bigger and more accurate. Me, Laxus, Gajeel, and Mira had a evil glint in our eyes.  
"I see," Gajeel smirk mischievously.  
"I'm beginning to see how this elimination round works." Mira said, turning into one of her satan souls.  
"Y-Your eyes are scary" Jellal shouted.  
"There's only one thing to do!" I shouted.  
"Steal maps from other teams!" Gajeel finished.  
"Its more of a battle than a race," Laxus smiled maliciously.  
My team started to hunt down the remaining teams to take their maps to add to your stash.  
Laxus lead as my team ran through a gigantic hall of mirrors. I scrambled to the top flight of stairs and turned around a hallway as the mirrors started to disapear.  
"Thats it!!!" I shouted, pointing to an ornate wooden door at the end of the passageway. It floated delicately on top of a shround of mist.  
"Let's Go!" Gajeel took off running.  
I sprinted next to Gajeel as I got a rush of exitement as I neared the door. When I were about to turn the knob to open it, the small pumpkin man from before appeared in front of me.  
"Congratulations! You Passed the elimination, Kabo!"  
"AWESOME!" I smiled.  
"So, are we in first place!" Mirajane asked.  
The pumpkin laughed a bit.  
"No, you got here second. It was a valiant effortm though! You were very close!"  
"EH?! Who got here before us?!" Gajeel roared.  
I clicked my tongue and sighed.  
"Who do you think?" I asked, sarcasm dripping like venom from my voice.  
I shoved past the pumpkin and opened the door. Sure enough, there they were, perched comfortably on a large sofa sat the five members of Sabertooth.  
I grimaced as I took time to observe each member of Sabertooth's team. The one that caught my eye first was the large buff man that had spikym iguana green hair sprouting from his head in all directions. He wore tarp-like pants that were fastened to his waist with a thick, black belt. The upper part of his body was completely exposed. In a way, his build and frame kinda of reminded me of Elfman and Laxus put together.  
The next sabertooth member was the only female I spotted- a young, pale skinned mage with large brown eyes and short white ahir that reminded me of Lisanna. She had a white mini skirt on along with dark blue tank top and a white feathered cape. She also had a pair of white knee-high boots. I saw that a puch of celestial spirt keys dangled from the brown belt that hung loosely around her waist. A Celestial mage for sure.  
My eyes drifted over to an elegant looking man with blonde, waist length hair, dressed for the Italian renaissance. He wore a white, poofy-sleeved shirt with a maroon and gold tailcoat over it. His vest and brown kee high boots also had trimmings of gold lace. To top of the look, he worse an ornate, deep red venetian mask with gold trim and a large red hat with a long, pale pink feather protruding from the top. Rufus Lore- The minstrel who sings to the red moon. I heard girls in town swooning over him. I couldn't deny that he wasnt unattractive, but I couldnt think about that right now. Focus!  
Then I looked over to the last two people I knew instantly who they were Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney- the famous twin dragon of Sabertooth. I have meet them before. The first thing I noticed about Sting as his cocky smirk I instantly wanted to slap off his face. He had a small scar crossed his right eyebrow and forehead. He had spiky blonde hair of average lenth and a half-vest that showed off his lower abdominals, which I couldn't help but to stare at- FOCUS NIKKI, FOCUS!!!!  
I scoffed and forced myself to snap out of it. I looked over to Sting's twin, Rogue, who had black hair that covered one of his eyes and wore multiple layers of dark clothing, including a black trench coat, a dark colored sweater, a black cloak thrown over everything. I shuddered. How was he not havign a heat stroke in there?! As an Ice Dragon Slayer, and a mage with all magic, I am pretty sensitive to heat.  
"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here." Sting rose from his seat and sauntered over to me. I took an instinctive step back as he took another forward.   
"It's a bunch of Fairies! HAHAHA. I'm surprised you even passed the elimination, but second place?! You guys just might make a comeback this year. We'll still crus you and take that first place, Though, And Nikki there is still a spot open for you." Sting said with a little wink.   
I glared at him as I clenched my fist, trying to keep from punching him. I could feel the temperature drop in the room as your glare intensified.  
Sting rose any eyebrow and sniffed the air slightly. He walked closed to me and sniffed the area around my neck. I was frozen in place from shock. I just stood there as he inhalled my scent. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. As he sniffed me, I caught a whiff of his natural scent as well due to my close proximity. He smelled surprisingly.... good, pure, ect, and like a forest in the summer or fresh dew in the early morning. and it reminds me of a person I havent seen in so long. 'Light I wish I could see you again soon.' I thought.  
I could almost hear him smirk as he pulled away from me.  
"So you're a dragon slayer too, eh? Just like I thought." Sting said. Your scent probably gave it away a lot.  
"Yeah." I relpy irritably.  
"What element?"  
"Ice." Another quick reply.  
I glared at Sting again and tuned my head away from him. I really don't want to talk to this guy. Especially after what I heard earlier that night. Sting and Rogue killed the dragons that raised them. And they flaunted it every chance they got.  
Sting Chuckled and used a slenderm gloved finger to pull my chin back towards him and when he touch me a felt a spark and I am guessing he did too cause he had for a flat second wide eyes and then they went back to normal.  
"Don't think I'll go easy on your guild because you're cute and all."  
My face flushed bring red from both anger and embarrassment but mostly the last one or so I thought.  
"OI, leave her alone, you bastard!"  
I turned to see Gajeel glaring at the white dragon slayer.  
"It's clear that she doesn't like you. None of us like any of you, so why dont you just leave her alone." Laxus said as he glared.  
Sting let go of my chin and let out an amaused laugh.  
"Ha...haha..hahaahahahah!!! Oh, haha, alright. I'll leave her alone." The smirk never leaves Sting's face as he makes his way back to the couch.  
"It'll be a shame to see you guys defeated for the seventh year in a row," he said with mock sympathy, "Fairies are always so fragile. So easily crushed under a tiger's claw."  
And From that day forward, I put it on my personal bucket list to hurt or to do something to Sting Eucliffe.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on Quotev but I am going out it on Wattpad soon so I have a pictures on the chapters anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/UniverseLady26
> 
> Wattpad: Coming soon


	3. The Games Begin:

"Ladies and Gentleman, what you've all been waiting for! The grand magic games! I'm your spectator Chapiti Lola and with me I have former magic council member Yajima. Great to have you!" Chapiti said. "Great to be here." Yaima replied. "And as our special guest today we have the current Ms.Fiore, Blue Pegasus Jenny Rearlight!" Chapiti said. "We're gonna to win this year!" She declared.  
Alright Folks lets get started with this years line up. In eighth we have the strongest guild from seven years ago, Fairy Tail!" Chapiti said. Nikki sighed in relief seeing her guild mates had made it past. Though she wondered where Wendy was. Elfman was Currently in her place. As they came in they were met with booing as they entered the arena. "What!" Natsu shouted. "Go Fairy Tail!!" Master Shouted. "Go Fairy Tail!" Everyone gasped spotting first master Mavis cheering for them as well. "First master!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"In Seventh its Quarto Cerebus!" Chapiti said as a group f five entered the arena screamig "WILD". "In sixth the dancing ladies of the sea, Mermaid Heel!" Chapiti said as the guild of all females entered.  
"In fourth the god of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale" Chapiti said. Nikki hummed. 'Lyon and them made it.' Nikki thought as he approached Gray. "Remember our deal Gray, If we win, we get Nikki." He said. "tch." Gray growled annoyed. "In Third place, wow! this is a surprise. It's Raven Tail!" Chapiti said. "WHAT!" All of Fairy Tail shouted with Fury.  
"Are you Insane, why would you let a dark guild participate!" Master Screamed. "raven Tail has been around for a long time, but they have only just recently been recognized as a legitimate guild." Chapiti exclaimed while Makarov seethed. Nikki Looked up at Laxus. He was far to quiet.  
"Are you okay?" Nikki asked. "Fine." He grumbled. "Lets go, we're next." He added. Nikki nodded and waited for Chapiti to continue. "In Second, wow! Are they going to Repair there broken wings!? Its Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapiti shouted.  
"HUH!" Team A and nearly the rest of tthe stadium said. A Fairy Tail Emblem made from Laxus and Nikki Lighting and Ice magic appeared before the team entered the arena.  
"BIG SIS!" "Gajeel!" "NIKKI!" "AND LAXUS!?" "And whats Mystogan doing here!?" Natsu Shouted. Erza eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're Jellal." She whispered. He put a finger to his mask, "Sh." He said.  
"You see that! Thats Fairy Tail!!" Makarov said cheering and laughing. "NIKKI!!!" Jennifer and her younger siblings, and cousins, and them shouted from the viewing area. "HI!" Nikki said waving at them. "She really has gotten that strong hasnt she." Jennifer mumbled and smiled softly. She waved back. "Of Course she is Nikki!" Gill said to Jennifer, and Garrett nod along with the others, and Lemon rubbing against Jennifer. Lyon went up to Nikki and Hug her and she hug back. "Okay, off." Gray said pushing Lyon away from Nikki by his face. Nikki giggled. "Are yo Jealous Gray?" Nikki teased the Ice Mage. "What! No!" He said blushing making Nikki giggle more.  
"You Know, If you wanted a hug, you could've just said so." Nikki said. "Or, I could just take it." Gray Retorted. Nikki giggle playfully and went back to her team.  
"And in first place. The Strongest guild in Fiore, You know them, you love them, its Sabertooth!" Chapiti yelled. The entire stadium erupted in cheers as the oh so strong group of five entered the arena. Fairy Tail glared.   
"What's with the face, let's have fun eh Natsu?" Sting smirk. Nikki sighed. "Cocky ass." Nikki mumbled as Mato, the pumpkin began explaining the first event. It was called Hidden. Its practically a game of hide and seek, where your both hiding and seeking.  
"I'll go." Nikki Volunteered. "Nikki you sure." Laxus asked. "Yeah, I'm small. Perfect for hiding." Nikki said. Her team nodded and allowed her to participate in hidden. "From Quarto Cerebus, Yaeger. From Raven Tail Nalpudding. From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood. From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm. From Fairy Tail Team B, Nikki Smith." Chapiti began.  
"If My love is going, so shall I." Lyon said making Gray growl. "I'll go too." He said. "Don't Lose!" Natsu exclaimed. "From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. From Fairy Tail team A, Gray Fullbuster. And From Sabertooth, Rufus Lore. Participants, to the arena!" Chapiti said.  
"Good Luck Nikki!" Donnie, Brandon, Jennifer and them and plus Nikki exceeds yelled. Nikki smiled and gave a thumbs up.  
All eight of them entered the center of the arena. "Hello Nikki it's been a while Huh. And I am here to ask you if you are still single on behalf of Hibiki." Eve said, Nikki blushed at the by and looked over to the charming boy wearing the pink shirt.  
"I-I am." Nikki mumbled shyly. "That's hard to believe." Rufus said gaining her attention. She blushed at him as well. "A Stunning young lady like yourself." he started. "Hey, do not flirt with my precious Nikki in my presence!" Lyon declared holding her protectively while she blushed. "Hands off, she's not in your guild!" Gray said ripping me away. "She will be soon." Lyon smirked as Gray growled at him.  
"What are you guys talking about!?" Nikki asked. "Nothing..!" Both said. Nikki looked at them suspiciously and grabbed them by their ears. "Say it." She demanded bringing them towards her. They winced but refused to tell her about there bet.  
"I'll will shock both of you if you don't tell me what your hiding from me." Nikki said glaring at them. Gray witnessing first hand what she was capable of stood in fear. While Lyon wondered what the hell was going on with her.  
"Gray! Lyon!" She started. "Okay! We made a bet, if Lamia scale wins this year you join our guild. But if Fairy Tail wins, they keep you!" Both of them spit out. "You bet me!?" She asked.  
Rufus hummed. "Maybe I shall join in on this bet." He suggested. "What!" The three of them exclaimed. "As Will as I." Eve said. "Great, anybody else!" Nikki shouted. Quarto Cerebus bean raising their hands as well. "I wasn't serious!" She said and grumbled. "Can we start now?" She asked. "Of Course." Mato said. "Field Open!" He shouted. 

TBC


End file.
